This disclosure relates to the calculation of an inverse integer transform in video decoding, and more particularly to a way to reduce the computational resources required for that calculation in at least some situations.
Under the video decoding standard known as H.264/AVC, calculation of inverse integer transforms is required at some point in the decoding process. This calculation is computation-intensive, and can consume between about 10% and about 25% of the available computational resources of a video decoding device, particularly in a mobile device with video playback capability.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to reduce the computational complexity of calculating an inverse integer transform in a video decoding context.